Fishy Love
by zekesbabe
Summary: Kai is forbidden to go into a room. Teenagers can't have that! So he goes into the room. Suddenly...AAAAAAA A MONSTER! HELP SAVE HIM! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Fishy Love

Kai awoke to the sounds of screaming. Groggily, he glanced at the digital alarm clock by the side of his bed. 3:00 am. Early. Even for the abbey. Staggering slightly he made his way over to the barred window. A wagon. In the middle of the square in the yard. As Kai watched Biovolt guards exited the back, carrying a small, squirming bundle. The closer he listened the louder the screams, emitting from the bundle, were.

Boris was standing tall, proud with pride radiating from him as the bundle was carried past him and into the building. Kai sighed and crawled back into bed. So…Boris had got himself a new recruit? He fell back to sleep feeling a great deal of pity for the new arrival.

A few hours later Kai was re-awoken by Tala knocking on his door loudly. Moaning and groaning loudly he got up, washed, dressed…and received a whack around the head for keeping Tala waiting.

As they walked down to dinner Kai saw a few boys running down the hall and whisper. Being the paranoid person he was he immediately turned his full attention on listening to them meaning he caught snippets of their conversations.

"Not allowed in training room three…"

"I'm hungry…"

"Big plan to make money…"

"Got any chocolate?"

"Huge tank was wheeled in a few weeks ago…"

"I'm dying for chocolate…"

"Some bundle taken into training room three…"

"Fine…got a lollypop?"

"Banned from the room."

At this Kai stopped in his tracks, causing Tala to stop and give him a questioning glance. Kai shook his head and walked away from his red haired friend. Tala sighed and carried on walking to the dinner hall. He knew better than to question Kai. He also knew that mischievous glint in Kai's eye, which usually meant his friend would be taking part in something that could get them beaten.

Kai followed the swerves in the Biovolt labyrinth. He eventually found his way into the dungeon outside training room number three. Normally he wouldn't bother about a new recruit but as far as the snippets said…a bundle…assuming it was the same bundle as had been dragged out of the high security wagon, had been taken into the training room and was off limits. Being Kai…he hated not being allowed somewhere.

A true rebellious teenager he was, he reached for the door. Just as he was about to open the heavy iron door something slammed the door tight shut. Swiftly Kai turned around coming face to face with five Biovolt guards…and a sneering Boris. "Ah…I thought the great Kai would try a stunt like this." He said watching the guards pull Kai away from the door and locking the door. They handed the key back to Boris, who smirked evilly. "I think we should put a higher security around this room. And…I think young Kai should be sent to his room without food or water for a day." He said striding away, leaving the guards to drag Kai back to his room.

Kai didn't put up a fight. He knew when he had been caught. However…he wouldn't give up that easily. He snuck a glance back at the door. It seemed to call out to him. He would get into that room. He would not be forbidden. After all…if someone is told not to do something…especially once at puberty…they would do it anyway. Boris was a fool. He thought everyone would do as he said. Just because they were afraid of him. Bull!

Once Kai was finally free he was called on by Tala. "What happened? How could you be so foolish? You know that room is off limits." Tala started. "At least you got what you deserved." He finished. Kai rolled his eyes. Tala had always been one to keep to the rules. Do whatever _Master _Boris said.

"I did what I wanted to do. I do have my own life, mind, body and soul." He curtly responded shoving his sneakers on his feet. Standing up he picked up a hair clip. He had obtained it from the last guy who was killed. It made Kai sick that Boris was so into this elite warrior thing that he would kill even the homosexuals. He personally felt like Boris was a smaller version of Hitler. He preyed on the weak, brainwashed other kids, tried to create the perfect fighters…even had his own army!

Pushing past Tala he headed for the staircase down to the training rooms. Tala yanked on his arm. "You're a fool Kai. Didn't you learn anything yesterday? You're obsessed!" He growled, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Kai turned around sharply and glared at Tala. "Maybe I am. Maybe I am a fool. Maybe I am obsessed. But at least I don't act like Boris' drone. At least I act on my own account. I don't wait for him to tell me to jump. I certainly don't ask how high he wants me to jump." He snarled icily. Tala was silenced.

Sighing Kai put a hand on his friends shoulder. Tala looked at him. "You're right." He said. "You're absolutely right." He studied his feet. "I always do as I'm told." He turned and left Kai alone.

Kai sighed. Great! Now he felt guilty. He'd have to apologise to Tala later. Right now…he turned and headed to the training room. He gaped, as he got closer. The whole hall had been filled with traps. There was no way he could get through…only…maybe…

He took out Dranzer and stared at her intricate design. The defence was strong. The offence was stronger. Smirking he placed Dranzer into it's launcher. With a battle cry he launched her into the traps ahead. As they triggered Dranzer sliced through them. Kai smirked and returned Dranzer to his hand. He loved the beyblade gear he had stolen. It always came through for him. He continued on his way. He reached the gate and slid out the hair clip. Glancing around quickly he checked to make sure the cameras weren't on him. To his surprise they were off. Kai smirked and thought, "Boris must be really convinced his traps will stop anyone." He chuckled inside.

He slid the clip down the door, unlocking the gate. Kai frowned. This was too easy. Wasn't Boris going to put more security around this room? He opened the door slowly and ducked inside. Closing the door behind him he looked around. It was true…there was a tank…but…what…what was that? As he neared the tank he saw eyes. He pressed his hand against the glass and peered in. He started, as the eyes seemed to glow. Suddenly the tank started cracking…there was something in there…it was bashing the glass…it was trying to get out…OH GOD IT CRACKED THE GLASS! Some sort of creature was coming out…OH MY GOD…OH…OH…………………………………………………………………………

Want me to continue? There is a button at the bottom. You know what to do…if not…Kai will die…a slow and painful death……………………………………………………


	2. Chapter 2

Fishy Love

Kai had flung his arms over his face expecting his death to be upon him in mere moments. After a few minutes he began to feel pretty foolish. Lowering his arms slowly he stared into the face of…a woman…what? A WOMAN! Rubbing his eyes he felt as if he were either dreaming or mad. No one could live under water. As he gazed back at the tank he started. It was a woman…sort of. His eyes glanced over at what was in front of him.

The creature was making mouth movements. Long flowing green hair, greenish skin…not so green it looked sickly…but green enough to define the qualities. The lips were strange…bluish. The eyes were human like…except for the fullness of them. They were a light shade of amber. A webbed, slightly greenish tinted hand was pressed against the cracked glass. Slowly his hand met this strange creature.

"What are you?" He asked. As he looked closely he realised that green toned skin or not…she didn't look particularly healthy. Green flesh melded into scales…but the scales seemed to be rotting. There was some sort of mould on the fin…in some ways it was revolting. But young Kai was mesmerised. Decaying tail or not…this was the most angelic creature he had ever seen. The face looked full of laughter, despite the definite droop. The eyes were shining and yet were filled with despair.

He slowly walked around the tank, his eyes fixed on her. She didn't go with him but her eyes followed his movements. Kai pitied her. Alone in a tank, away from sunlight, and in poor conditions. He knew the abbey was no luxury but this was ridiculous.

He found a ladder and swung himself up on it. Normally he wouldn't do something so foolish. God knows…this thing could kill him…but he didn't care. He reached the top and lay on a platform raised just above the water. The creature looked up at him in awe. Or what he believed to be awe. A sweet sound of singing filled his ears. She was singing?

His hand skimmed the surface of the water and suddenly a webbed hand found its way to meet his. Kai son found himself staring into the face of the beautiful woman. She was still under the water but it was amazing how defined her face was.

She smiled at him and reached up further. Clammy hands enveloped his face pulling him down into the depths…down…down…down…

His face was now completely in the water. He had forgotten all about living…it was those eyes…those beautiful strange eyes that compelled him. They were so enchanting. Before he realised it he was completely in the water. He only realised he was nearly at the bottom when he ran out of air. Gasping he started up to the top…

He was swimming upwards but not moving anywhere. He turned his half blind eyes back down to the bottom only to discover the webbed fingers encircled around his ankle. Struggling desperately he sought air. Finally he gave up. He gave in…allowing himself to sink deeper…until he was almost at the bottom. The strange creature wrapped her long fingers around him and guided him further. He was almost completely relaxed…nothing…except those eyes…and the water…the…calm…water…those…strange…mystical…eyes…his eyes closed as the water entered his mouth and started filling his body. Making him heavier and drowsy…

Kai awoke to loud noises. Tala was standing over him screaming at something. Groggily he sat up. What met his eyes shocked him. The creature was screeching shrilly as men were jabbing her with rods, sparked with electricity. Boris noticed he was awake and loomed over him. "You are lucky young Kai. You are lucky Tala came to warn us of the foolish deed you have done. Otherwise…this…" He indicated to the cowering water woman. "Would have drowned you…dratted Kelpies…" He started rambling off in his own world

Kai stared at the creature that was fixing him with a placid stare. A kelpie? One of those creatures that lured people to their ocean and drowned them? How had Boris got it? More importantly…why…?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UP! Tell me what ya think…it didn't seem to go right for me…R&R please? (A) **

**TO:**

**Eternal Hell-Spawn**

Thanks for the review Now you know…a kelpie…need any info on kelpies and their habits…or wanna know what's going to happen…just ask in a review

**Darksouled Saiyanphoenix**

Thanks for the review Hope you want me to continue.

**Keight Ylonen**

Thanks for the review Is it the idea you thought? Tell me!

**sn0zb0z**

Yeah...you cheated! You already know the plot and what's going to happen! But anyway… Thanks for the review


	3. Chapter 3

Fishy Love

Kai's feet dragged against the floor as he made his way to the lunch hall. It had been nearly a week since his encounter against the kelpie. A week since those glowing eyes and delicate webbed hands had… Shaking his head impatiently he strode through the door. Glancing around he spotted Tala with Bryan sat next to him on one side with Ian on his other and Spencer across from them. He made his way through the swarm of starved boys until he reached their table. Quietly he stood at the edge of the table and cleared his throat.

Spencer got up, walked around to Ian and nudged him to follow suit. Bryan glared at Kai before resting his hand on the redheads shoulder and getting up. Before Bryan left he shot a look of instant loathing to Kai. Kai merely stared at Bryan, his gaze going right through the angered teen. Sitting down next to Tala on the side which Bryan had just vacated Kai watched a cockroach on the tabletop before glancing up at the redhead. Tala was staring at the same cockroach but as Kai observed, Tala had his hands balled up into fists in his lap.

"I owe you an apology." Kai started, slowly, looking at Tala's face. Tala's gaze shifted from the roach and came to rest on a goblet that Bryan had left behind, the corner of his eye watching Kai 's movements hawk-like. The slate haired teen sighed and dropped his gaze before continuing. "I owe you an apology for implying that you were a drone with no soul." He said looking down at his own hands, resting on the table. "I also want to thank you…it shames me to admit it but if you hadn't fetched Boris…I'd probably cease to exist."

Tala shrugged, "No Kai, you were right. At times I do act like a drone." He said, causing Kai's teeth to grit.

"Give over Tala. The first time I apologise and you say I didn't need to!" He growled playfully.

Tala chuckled, "Well, it's not every day 'The' Kai Hiwatari apologises. I needed to milk it." He laughed, causing his companion to fall into sync. "No, but you were right. Kai…I'm going to change. Yes Boris helped you out that once, but how much longer can we guarantee that? He's already threatened to kill Ian because he snores." Kai rolled his eyes at this. Tala nodded sincerely and slumped. "We need to get out of here before Boris finds out Bryan and I…are…well…you know." Kai nodded sympathetically.

Kai took Tala's hand, "Don't worry Tal. We'll be out of here before you know it." He said, forcing a reassuring smile to grace his mouth. Luckily this seemed exactly what Tala needed. Kai stretched. "Don't think I'm changing the subject on purpose but, that creature…the Kelpie…why do you think Boris has it?" Kai asked; taking a bite of the grey gunk that passed off as their food. He'd picked it up on his way over.

Tala studied the other boys in the room, analysing his answer before giving it. "I've heard rumours…" He began, causing Kai to mentally chuckle. Tala had always been well known for his love of gossip. "…Boris has brought this thing here as a way to punish us, using your accident as an example of what could happen should anyone disobey, and another that he'll use the hypnotic powers of its singing to drown the worlds leaders, leaving him and Voltaire in charge.

Kai looked confused. "How could he get the world leaders though?" He asked.

Tala shrugged. "I don't know…like I said…they were rumours." Kai studied the ooze left on the plate and frowned. "What does your judgement tell you?" Tala asked him.

Kai was silent for a while, making Tala believe he hadn't heard him. As he opened his mouth to repeat the question a voice spoke over the intercom on the wall. _"Would Kai Hiwatari please make his way to Training Room Three? Once again, Kai Hiwatari to Training Room Three. That is all"_

Tala heard the screeching of the chair as Kai stood up and picked his plate up. Tala held his arm, his eyes horrified and pleading. Kai smirked and winked. On his way out, he passed Bryan, on his way to check that Tala was ok. His eyes narrowed dangerously as Kai limped past. "You're in no condition Hiwatari…watch your back." Kai nodded and showed his appreciation by uttering a soft "Hn."

**OH NO! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO OUR KAI? TRAINING ROOM THREE IS THAT ROOM! REVIEW AND ALL SHALL BE REVEALED!**

**TO:**

Amanita Virosa 

Thanks for the review! Updated spesh for you!

If I say I love you 

Thanks for the review! Here's the update!

BluePhoenix01 

Thanks for the review! You may read it, but you better review it too!

Darksouled Saiyanphoenix 

Thanks for the review! Hope you're still interested…and Kelpie will be in the next chapter…with a new surprise!

Keight Ylonen 

Thanks for the review! Is it what you think now?

**sn0zb0z**

Thanks for the review! I love updating when you're on holiday…means you have more to read when you're back…and also…I'll be able to do my work load with no probs! (not due to you though!)


End file.
